In an anatomy, for example a human anatomy, various soft tissue portions are interconnected with various bony portions. For example, a tendon may interconnect a selected muscle group with a selected portion of the anatomy. Similarly, a ligament may interconnect two bony portions. For example, the anterior cruciate ligament interconnects a portion of the tibia with a portion of the femur. Although the natural and healthy anatomy generally is able to support the various portions of the anatomy with the natural ligaments and tendons, and other selected soft tissues, injury, age, or other circumstances may cause the weakening or breaking of various soft tissue portions.
For example, a strain, other injury, or disease may weaken various soft tissue portions, such as the anterior cruciate ligament (ACL). The breaking or weakening of the tissue may require the tissue to be reconnected or replaced with various autographs or xenographs that may be made of natural or synthetic materials. These various materials are generally interconnected with selected portions of the anatomy using screws or other similar friction or obstruction holding devices.
Though various procedures and instruments may allow for interconnection of soft tissue with selected bony portions, it may be desirable to perform a procedure substantially percutaneously or through a small incision or in less time. Generally, the screws or the obstruction devices must be driven into the selected bony portion to hold the selected soft tissue in the appropriate location. The procedure must be planned and executed in a particular manner to insure that appropriate fixation of the soft tissue to the selected bony portion. Therefore, it may be desirable to provide an instrument and method that allows for a substantially quick implantation or connection of a selected soft tissue graft or soft tissue portion to a selected bony portion.